Zephyr
Zephyr is an odd little Ender bat from the End. He was found by Nikki at EnderCon and is now her loyal pet. Appearance Zephyr has the appearance of a normal Minecraft bat, except his eyes are purple, and he has a darker shade of black. His right ear is tilted to the right and a bit smaller than his left. Personality He's a very cute and wily little guy. Like most Ender species, he HATES being looked at for too long. This is a problem because he is the only known Ender bat to exist so far, meaning he attracts stares anyway. The only exception is Nikki, who he finds as a good friend. But Zephyr isn't helpless, and he's brave, despite his cute appearance. Relationships Towards Jesse's Gang Nikki Nikki is the bestest friend Zephyr can find. When they met at EnderCon, Nikki admired the cleverness he used to spook Otis so Reuben could get away. Like Reuben does towards Jesse, Zephyr trusts Nikki a lot, and finds no one else he can trust more. Jesse Jesse, upon being Nikki's older brother, earns Zephyr's trust. Though it's not as high as it is towards Nikki, Zephyr still views Jesse as an ally, and would do anything to protect him Rest of Gang Zephyr is not seen interacting much with the rest of the gang. They are mostly viewed as teammates, and nothing more. Enemies The Ocelots/Blaze Rods Like most of the good guys in the series, Zephyr hates Aiden and his friends. In Episode 5, he bites his finger when exiting the Old Builder's temple. Cassie Rose Zephyr finds Cassie Rose to be too aggressive, upon seeing how she suggested to throw Lukas to the zombies. Later on, when she is unmasked as the White Pumpkin, he feels as if he knew all along. PAMA As referred to as "a peculiar creature" from PAMA, who wanted to cage him and study him for "more information," Zephyr didn't like PAMA very much, as he is a wild bat who prefers to fly around free. The Old Builders (excluding Harper and Otto) Like, PAMA, the Old Builders wanted to capture Zephyr for study, but there was no way he would allow it. The Old Builders underestimate the Ender bat, and it costs them their victory of catching him. Abilities Teleportation Zephyr, like common Ender creatures, can teleport up to 5 feet from his original spot. Flight Zephyr can fly, of course, thanks to the wings on his back, but he can't fly very fast after teleporting. Screech If threatened, Zephyr can emit a screech that stuns his enemies so he can either make an escape or fight. Communication Since Zephyr is a bat himself, he can communicate with other bats and endermen and understand what they say. Strengths Zephyr is reliable, and is great at tricking his opponents into thinking he is passive. Also, Zephyr is small, so, like Nikki, hiding and blending in is a handy trick to use. Weaknesses Zephyr hates water. Not only is he unable to swim, but it harms him as lava would a person. Zephyr also doesn't like potions of invisibility, as they affect his teleportation abilities. Trivia * Zephyr's name means "a gentle breeze," which is important, because when he flies around Nikki at their first meeting, calming her down after the Reuben drama, he stirs up an A/C-like wind. This is how he gets his name. * Zephyr's character is in memory of Shipper's deceased pet parakeet, Lou, who was accidentally drowned in their sink. * In the Rewritten series, it is unclear how Zephyr came to be, but Nikki guesses that his mother ate an Ender Pearl, mistaking for a fruit, and the result was Zephyr. * Zephyr is actually a pretty fast flier, as it is told that he can keep up with the golden dragon very well. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mobs Category:Male Characters